


Lessons

by Talyesin



Series: Aftermath on Finite Earths [7]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 04:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15428730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talyesin/pseuds/Talyesin





	Lessons

Earth-One  
Gotham City

For once Gotham's peculiar atmospheric conditions, which generally ran towards overcast even in the best of weather, had conspired to allow the sun to shine down from a brilliantly blue sky. Gothamites, unaccustomed to fair weather, had taken to the streets in droves despite the autumnal coolness, walking along sidewalks, taking breakfast coffee on restaurant terraces instead of hurrying to their offices.

Despite the cheery weather, Helena didn't feel particularly cheerful. She leaned against the car window, moping.

"Do cheer up, Miss Helena," the driver said, eyeing the eight year-old heir to the Wayne empire in the rear view mirror.

"I'm sorry," Helena answered, sitting back in the car seat and looking into the rear view mirror to see the Wayne family retainer's face. "I'm just tired of being grounded."

"It's only been two weeks, Miss Helena. Unfortunately there are two more weeks to go."

"I know that. It's just... there's a Halloween costume party coming up at school, and I really want to go." The dark-haired youngster heaved a mighty sigh. "But Daddy will never allow it. I have to train if I ever want to be Robin again, much less Batgirl." She looked the driver's reflection in the eye. "How do you do it?"

"Do what, Miss?"

"Always do what he wants?"

"Being a Pennyworth carries with it certain... responsibilities, Miss," Julia Pennyworth answered. "To your family. To my family. My father charged me with the care of your family before he passed, and that's a responsibility I aim to uphold."

"But you used to be a photographer, right? It's not like you were a retainer before Alfred died," Helena said.

"Indeed not," Julia answered. "And yet familial duty weighs heavily on us both, Miss Helena. Now, before we reach your school, on va continuer tes lessons en français, oui?"

Helena sighed again. "Oui, Julia."


End file.
